This disclosure relates generally to hydraulic systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, this disclosure relates to a method and system to control the flow and pressure in a hydraulic system.
With the advancement in the field of hydraulics, there has been an interest in development of a hydraulic system capable of performing a plurality of functions efficiently. One of the basic functions is too regulate the pressure and flow of the fluid passing through the hydraulic system. It is relatively common requirement, for hydraulic post compensated implement systems, to limit work port pressure to a value below the maximum system pressure. This requirement is typically met by adding work port relief valves, however the work port relief valves result in high flow losses and therefore reduces the efficiency. In another method, pre-pressure compensated circuits can also be used in a similar method to limit pressure. While various hydraulic compensators have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.